Meu calouro, meu pesadelo!
by Frozen Lotus
Summary: Era um ano de mudanças para Dégel, o calado universitário francês. Primeiro seu primo viria para sua casa e agora tinha um calouro irritante pra cuidar.  Não podia ser pior...  Dégel x Kardia - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo feito no meio da madrugada. Eu ia deixar pra postar depois de corrigir, mas não agüentei esperar. Então desculpem os erros.**

Era um ano de mudanças para Dégel. Primeiro seu primo viria para sua casa e agora tinha um calouro irritante pra cuidar. Não podia ser pior...  
><strong>o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o<strong>

Então era isso. Depois de anos morando sozinho, ia ter que se acostumar a dividir a casa com alguém de novo. Ele estava na faculdade de Atenas e cursava medicina. Dégel estava no fim de suas férias, ia pro segundo período e era um rapaz calado, introspectivo e muito estudioso.

Tirava as últimas tranqueiras do quarto de hóspedes, onde seu primo se instalaria, e aproveitou pra dar uma geral na limpeza do apartamento. Muito em breve ele chegaria. Morava sozinho num apartamento de dois quartos, grande demais para ele apenas. Fazia três anos que deixara a família na França e fora morar na Grécia para terminar o ensino médio e iniciar a faculdade. Agora, seu primo também passara pra mesma faculdade que ele. Também faria medicina.

Tinha alguns parentes na Grécia, mas era bem longe de Atenas. Por isso, fazia anos que não via o primo. Quatro anos, na verdade. Apesar de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, tinha algumas lembranças dele. Pegou em seu álbum uma foto dos dois, quando eram menores. Ele estava ruborizado, nunca gostara de fotos, e o primo estava sorridente mordendo um pêssego.

Lembrava-se de brincarem no quintal da casa dos pais do primo grego, sempre arteiros. Ele coletava insetos e guardava num pote de maionese. E congelava. Sim, Dégel tinha a mania... Não... A obsessão absurda de congelar coisas... Inesperadas. Hora ou outra alguém achava insetos ou líquidos de aparência duvidosa no congelador e já sabiam: Experiências do Dégel. Um pequeno cientista.  
>Já o grego, era aventureiro e gostava muito de subir nas árvores dos pomares. Fora ele quem ensinara o francês a não ter medo de altura e a acertar flores do campo com o xixi, mesmo estando no topo da árvore mais alta.<p>

" _– Eu vou cair! – O francesinho estava assustado, agarrado ao tronco da árvore. Não queria subir mais alto do que já estava. E estava bem alto._

_- Não vai não, confia em mim. – O garoto estava um galho acima, mas Dégel não quis se mexer. – Me dá sua mão._

_O aquariano olhou desconfiado, mas pegou a mão do primo._

_- Isso. Vamos com cuidado._

_O grego já estava acostumado a tudo aquilo, subia sempre em árvores. Diferente do francês que passava suas tardes a desenhar e ler no sótão frio de sua casa. Era asmático, não podia nem com o frio nem com a poeira, mas o sótão era seu lugar favorito. Gostava do silêncio. Também não podia com exercícios muito intensos. E subir em árvores era bastante intenso pra ele._

_Os garotinhos, que deviam estar quase em seus 10 anos, talvez 8 ou 9... Chegaram ao topo._

_- Olha, Dégel! Tudo lá em baixo é pequeno daqui de cima! Podemos ver tudo! Somos poderosos!– O grego agitava os braços sentindo a brisa._

_- Deve ser assim que Deus se sente. – O francês olhou pra baixo, ainda segurando a mão do primo, e apertou os óculos no rosto. Uma mania que tinha._

_O grego olhou pra o primo, surpreso, e sorriu._

_- Você diz coisas estranhas. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que franceses são esquisitos mesmo. – O menino arrancou uma folha, jogou-a ao vento e passou as mãos pelos curtos cabelos loiro-acastanhados._

_O grego olhou para o primo, que olhava o céu numa expressão abobalhada, e reparou que ele estava mais solto. Sorriu ao ver que ele já não estava mais com medo dali. E achara ótimo, teria com quem brincar nas árvores.  
>Os cabelos do francês eram diferentes do seu. Eram ruivos, lisos e compridos.<br>Sempre achara muito estranho o comprimento do cabelo de Dégel, embora adorasse a cor. Sempre gostou daquele tom entre laranja e vermelho, como se a cabeça do francês pegasse fogo._

_- Já sei! Vamos acertar as flores lá em baixo com xixi. – O grego desabotoava as calças._

_- O que? - Dégel gritou espantado. Na França sempre eram rigorosos com a educação e o modo de se portar e aquilo definitivamente não seria bem aceito em seu país._

_- Vamos, é divertido. Presta atenção. Naquela laranjinha lá oh! Que parece a sua cabeça ruiva! – Ele riu e Dégel fez língua._

_Dégel observou o outro começar a urinar. O grego rebolava pra cá e pra lá procurando acertar. Não tardou muito pra que ele conseguisse._

_- Há! Viu? To acertandooo! Anda, mija comigo. – O loiro ainda olhava fixo a própria urina._

_Parecia divertido. Oras, sair um pouco da linha não o mataria. Era só uma criança curiosa._

_- Ta! – Sorriu e abaixou as calças também e pôs-se a urinar. – Isso é difícil._

_Ele não chegava nem perto da flor branca que se dispusera a acertar. O grego sorriu._

_- O segredo ta na cintura. Vai mexendo oh! Que o xixi não cai onde você mira. Ele cai em... Sei lá... É sempre em outro lugar. Tem que mexer pra acertar._

_- Ah, é lógico. O vento atrapalha né? Que burro eu sou. – O francês inclinou-se uma vez somente e acertou o alvo que queria._

_- Eita! Você aprende rápido mesmo. – O loiro acabou de urinar e arrumou as calças. – Eu levei bastante tempo até pegar o jeito. "_

O aquariano sorriu de canto e guardou a foto. Era uma boa lembrança. Ele ainda vira o primo várias vezes depois disso, mas mesmo assim estava apreensivo sobre o quanto ele teria mudado. Não só o primo. Ele mesmo estava um tanto mudado. Mas, não seria tão ruim tê-lo de novo em seu convívio.

Ouviu tocar o interfone e atendeu. Era seu primo. Mandou que o porteiro o deixa-se entrar.

Guardou umas últimas coisas e se dirigiu para a porta assim que ouviu tocarem a campainha de seu apartamento.

- Dégel! Quanto tempo! – O loiro havia mudado. Seu jeito era o mesmo, seus cabelos continuavam curtos, mas os anos o tornaram mais homem do que menino. Largou as malas no chão e agarrou o francês num abraço apertado e eufórico. Era grego, afinal.

- Argh! Que coisa mais... Efusiva. Continua caloroso demais, não é... Regulus?– Abraçou o primo também, mas de forma contida.

- Ora! É você que não derrete seu jeito frio nem sob o sol da minha amada Grécia. – Ele sorriu e deu um soco de leve no ombro do primo.

- Vamos, entre. Vou te mostrar seu quarto, calouro!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Um loiro, na casa dos 20, andava pelas ruas estreitas de vendas de livro.  
>Beleza! Passara para medicina. Han! E seus pais que acharam que ele nunca daria em nada. Não que ele fosse burro, ele apenas não fazia questão de estudar tanto. Finalmente estava indo morar sozinho, como os pais prometeram, caso ele passasse na faculdade. Sim, esse foi o principal motivo dele ter metido a cara nos livros como um louco ano passado.<p>

Jogou os longos cabelos cacheados para trás, por causa do calor, e entrou na loja. Não, ainda não ia comprar nada. Nem sabia o que teria que comprar. Só queria sentir o gosto da vida de universitário, que mal começara.. E já era incrível.

As pessoas o olhavam diferente por estar na área de livros de medicina. As garotas o olhavam, os homens o olhavam. Se bem que... Não era de se espantar. Era grego, um pouco moreno do sol, cabelos longos que lhe ajustavam muito bem. Além de ser forte e ter um corpo invejável.

Levantou os olhos dos livros e viu um panfleto colado na parede.

"Procura-se companheiro de quarto. Apartamento bom, porteiro 24h, elevador, quarto próprio, fachada sul, perto da universidade de Atenas..."

Maravilha! Tratou de arrancar o panfleto e seguir o endereço indicado.  
>Afinal, estava às beiras de começar as aulas e ainda não tinha arrumado um apartamento pra ficar.<br>Chegou ao local e se anunciou como interessado em dividir o apartamento.  
>O porteiro recebeu ordens para deixá-lo entrar. Já tinha gostado daquilo.<br>O prédio era bonito e bem localizado.

Apertou a campainha e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, apreensivo e excitado. Raspava o _all star _no chão enquanto esperava. Detestava esperar.  
>Tocou de novo.<p>

- Já vai! – Ouviu a voz do rapaz do outro lado da porta.

Recostou-se na parede e resolveu esperar. Não demorou muito até a porta se abrir e uma morena muito bonita aparecer.

Como é? Aquela voz de macho era dessa aí? Começou a se assustar, mas viu um homem aparecer por trás da moça, que já caminhava para o elevador.

- Tchau, Leila. A gente se vê. – O moreno forte gritou, ignorando o loiro confuso à sua porta.

Quando o moreno pareceu notá-lo, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vim conversar sobre o apartamento. Ainda tem o quarto?

- Claro! Entre. – O moreno tinha sotaque, não devia ser dali.

- Sente-se. - Ele indicou um sofá ao loiro, que se sentou.

A sala era grande, bem arejada. Muito bom. Muito bom.

- Vamos começar direito. Eu sou Manigoldo Rezzani, moro em Atenas há 6 meses. – Ele estendeu a mão.

- Kardia Petro Katsaros. – Apertou a mão do outro. – Você não é da Grécia, é?

- Itália, _ragazzo_. – Ele juntou os dedos no gesto "coxinha" tipicamente italiano, sorrindo. – Então, quer a vaga? Importa-se se eu fizer uma entrevista? Sabe como é... É cada maluco que a gente vê por aí.

O grego riu espalhafatoso. Eles combinavam bem. Gregos e italianos eram povos calorosos.

- Quero sim. Vou entrar na faculdade agora e preciso de um lugar pra ficar. Pode fazer a entrevista sim, eu não me importo. Sei bem como por aqui há malucos.

- Ótimo, Ótimo. – Manigoldo pegou um bloquinho de papel e caneta, colocou óculos de grossos aros pretos e o olhou sério. Kardia até mesmo se assustou. – Você tem quantos anos?

- 21 – Kardia limitava-se a responder, assustado com a mudança do italiano.

- De que signo você é?

Kardia fez careta. Que diabos aquilo importava?

- Escorpião.

Manigoldo sorriu de lado.

- Auspicioso. Auspicioso. Funk, axé ou sertanejo?

- Sertanejo.

- Bom. Bom. Alienígenas: verdes ou cinzas?

- Cinzas. – Será que era muito tarde pra sair correndo da casa daquele maluco?

- Certo... Você usa drogas?

Ah, agora sim. Uma pergunta decente.

- Não. – Kardia viu Manigoldo suspirar aliviado.

- Fuma?

- Não. – Mais um sorriso do outro foi visto por Kardia.

- Bebe?

Vixe! Kardia prendeu o fôlego. E agora? Bebia sim. E não era pouco. Mentiu, então.

- Não.

O outro parou de anotar, cruzou as pernas e olhou-o.

- Que pena...

- Espera, eu bebo sim. – O grego inclinou-se pra frente.

- Não precisa mentir só pra me agradar.

- Não. Eu bebo. É sério. Olha só. – O loiro pegou sua mochila e retirou de lá uma garrafa de vodka. – Comprei pra um porre que eu e uns amigos estamos arrumando. Está convidado se quiser ir.

O canceriano riu.

- Esse é dos meus. Quer saber? Dane-se a entrevista. Vamos nos dar muito bem. – Manigoldo jogou de lado o bloco e os óculos. – Me chame de Mani!

Kardia também abriu um sorriso, reconhecia bem os ares divertidos de gente como ele. E gostava disso. Mas logo parou de sorrir.

- Ei! Seus óculos! A lente saiu. – O escorpiano levantou e pegou o objeto do chão.

- Ah, isso? Tudo bem. Ele não tem grau. – Riu-se ele.

- Pra que diabos você usa, então? – O grego fez uma expressão incrédula.

- Pra assustar os meus entrevistados e os calouros, ora. Uma tortura psicológica é importante.

- Compreendo. Você cursa o que?

- Medicina. Segundo período e você?

- Nossa! Eu acabei de passar pra medicina também. Vou ser seu calouro, Mani!

- Caramba, _ma_ que mundo pequeno, _è vero_? – O italiano passou o braço pelos ombros de Kardia. – Venha, venha. Vou te mostrar o resto do apartamento. Ah, mas vá se preparando. Não é porque você vai morar comigo que eu vou aliviar no seu trote, hein?

- Ora e eu nem esperava isso, mesmo! Pra um cara que faz toda essa pompa de mau só pra uma entrevista! Porra! Vamos nos dar bem mesmo!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Regulus ajeitava suas coisas no quarto. O primo já mostrara tudo a ele e agora o deixara desfazendo as malas em paz.  
>E o grego já cuidava para que tudo estivesse bem a sua cara. Já montara seu computador na mesa de estudo e pendurara suas <em>katanas <em>nos pregos das paredes. Eram pra fotos, mas ele não colocava fotos em paredes_._  
>Ele tinha fotos sim, mas em porta retratos, que colocou ao lado da televisão. Um com uma foto dele com os pais, outro com a dele e o Irmão, Sisyphos, e o último dele e de Dégel. Claro que ele apareceu em todas. Era leonino!<p>

Guardara a foto com carinho. Tinha outras fotos da família nos seus álbuns, mas aquela com Dégel era especial. Ele e o francês sempre foram muito ligados desde pequenos. Talvez fosse pela proximidade de idade. Apesar de terem ficado quatro anos sem se verem, ele continuava a ter muito carinho pelo primo. Era como um irmão, mas gostava mais dele que de Sisyphos.  
>Claro. Aquele irritante certinho que se estressava com tudo e enchia seu saco quando chegava tarde em casa.<br>O leonino riu ao ajeitar a foto com o irmão. Não falaria nunca em voz alta, mas a verdade é que até iria sentir falta do sagitariano chato.  
>Olhou pra uma mala à parte. Seus mangás! Depois os tiraria dali.<p>

De longe, ouvia a música que vinha do quarto do ruivo. Um rock, com certeza.  
>Desde pequeno, Dégel ouvia Rock. E ele se lembrava bem disso. Aproximou-se e parou no batente da porta do francês.<p>

- Ainda ouve essas músicas velhas? – Provocou brincalhão.

- Ora essa! Clássicos, isso sim! Isso é música de verdade. Não suas garotinhas do escândalo. – O ruivo também alfinetou. – Um passarinho andou me dizendo que você ouve isso.

- Affe! Sisyphos! Aposto! E É SCANDAL! E elas são legais. – Regulus entrou no quarto do primo e se jogou na cama. – Seu rock parece tudo igual. Não sei quando termina uma música e começa outra.

- Hah! – Regulus viu Dégel virar a cadeira de rodinhas do computador até ficar de frente para um pôster de um bando de caras estranhos de roupas esquisitas e justas. Viu o francês juntar as mãos em súplica. – Perdoem-no. Ele não sabe o que diz! 

O grego explodiu em risada. E o francês deu um meio sorriso quase inexistente.

- Quem são esses esquisitos? – Ele apontou para o pôster que Dégel suplicara.

- Mais respeito com uma das melhores bandas de toda a história! Esses são os Scorpions! E a música que está tocando agora também é deles.

- É. E a camisa que eu vi no varal também, e esse caderno aí na sua mesa. Nossa! Que vício. – Regulus brincou.

Dégel levantou e virou se frente para o primo, deixando a mostra o desenho da capa de um dos CDs do Scorpions, com o nome da banda na frente. O ruivo girou e mostrou um enorme escorpião branco atrás da camiseta preta.

- E eu tenho os CDs bem guardados também. E DVDs dos Shows e algumas canecas personalizadas também.

- Ta. Não é vício! É obsessão! – O leonino riu.

- É amor! Eu amo os Scorpions! Eles são perfeitos.

- Devo acreditar que esse escorpiãozinho que você tem nesse aquário é por conta da sua obsessão?

Dégel fez que sim com a cabeça e tocou de leve a parede do aquário onde o animal recostava.

- É o Stinger! Lindo, não é? Veja como é arisco.

O escorpião andava cauteloso e apontava ao ferrão perigosamente para o leonino à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Dégel, porque você não pode ser normal e encher esse bendito aquário de peixes? O que tem a ver colocar um escorpião no aquário?

- Ah, peixes são chatos. E o Stinger é meu bichinho de estimação. Eu gosto do perigo. Olha pra ele, olha! – Dégel curvou o indicador imitando um ferrão e bateu no vidro. Stinger virou pra ele e mostrou seu ferrão também. – Seu bonitinho!

- É? Vou colocar um escorpião na sua cama pra ver se você acha tão legal! Seu doente! – O grego não entendia como o primo podia gostar de algo tão perigoso e exótico quanto um escorpião.

- Nhé, nhé! Engraçadinho!

- Olha... – Regulus levantou da cama. – Eu lembrava que você era inteligente pra caralho e adorava estudar, mas... Meu... Olha o seu quarto! Você é muito nerd!

O loiro foi olhando canto por canto do lugar. Os pôsteres de banda e de filmes organizados harmoniosamente na parede. Não parecia o quarto de um bagunceiro. Era nerd mesmo. Até pra encher a parede de pôster ele tinha estilo! Scorpions, Guns and Roses, The Beatles, os seis pôsteres de Star Wars, mais alguns outros também.  
>A estante recheada de livros de todos os tipos. Das coleções de Harry Potter, a mangás, passando por clássicos de época até Nietzsche! Filmes que ele nunca ouvira falar e pareciam chatos demais pra querer ver, séries e mais séries, e Star Wars inteira em DVD.<p>

- Você gosta mesmo de Star Wars hein? - O loiro disse, colocando de volta na estante uma miniatura do mestre Yoda. – Tem até bonequinho.

- Figuras de ação, por favor!

- Você já era esquisito antes, agora... Deus! Eu não acredito. Agora que eu reparei. – Regulus correu até o canto da cama do outro pegando um boneco de pelúcia, preto e bastante grande. – É o vilão!

- Darth Vader! Ele é o máximo! – O ruivo sorriu e se aproximou do grego. – Esse aí tem 86cm e é anti-alérgico.

- Meu Deus! Você colocou uma camisetinha do Scorpions nele! Seu maluco.– Tinha que se controlar pra não rir. – Você dorme com isso?

- Eu preciso abraçar alguma coisa de noite, se não fica difícil dormir. E ele é muito macio e fofinho. Ah, e o Darth gosta de Scorpions.

- Ah, é? – Já estava rindo e entrou na brincadeira do primo pra sacanear. – E vocês se conheceram, num show deles foi isso? Que romântico.

- Ah, não enche! – Dégel tirou seu pequeno Darth dos braços de Regulus .- Esse cara travou batalhas estelares e essa banda viu a guerra fria! O que as suas escandalosas têm de legal?

Ambos pararam e riram. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Dégel jogou Darth na cama e foi pra cozinha, seguido de Regulus.

- Então, Dedé? Se abrirmos seu freezer ainda encontramos formigas e besouros congelados? – Ele riu.

- Pare de me chamar assim. É irritante! – O ruivo aliviou a expressão e brincou também. – Infelizmente esses estão em falta no estoque. Uma pena, mas se tivesse chegado oito anos antes eu ainda teria. Agora eu tenho sorvete, quer? – Mais um meio sorriso.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A última semana passou voando. E já era o primeiro dia de aula. Regulus estava animado. Meu Deus!  
>Vida de universitário. Agora estava oficialmente fazendo medicina. Que legal!<br>Estava nervoso, mas pelo menos tinha Dégel para auxiliá-lo se precisasse. Mas claro, ia tentar fazer tudo sozinho. Já pensou iniciar seu ensino superior precisando do priminho como babá? Não. De jeito nenhum.

Dégel explicou ao primo o que iria acontecer e lhe deu um mapa, que ele mesmo desenhara, avistou um grupo de desinformados e logo os reconheceu: Calouros. E pela área da faculdade em que estavam e pelas roupas brancas que usavam – Pobres ingênuos. Tentando saciar nas roupas brancas a vontade de gritar que eram médicos, embora acabassem de entrar na faculdade. Demorava um pouco pra cair a ficha de que eles estão APENAS estudando. – eram os de medicina.

- Vai. É ali que está a sua turma. Desenhei o trajeto de sala no mapa, vá lá se exibir de sabichão e salvá-los. Eu sei que você gosta disso. – Empurrou o primo, que acenou. – Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar. – Regulus apressou o passo pra perto da turma. Dégel o conhecia mesmo.

Tendo a certeza de que o primo estava encaminhado, Dégel foi para seu próprio bloco achar a sala do segundo período.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Viu, agora você já sabe de todos os bares aqui perto da faculdade. Manigoldo vinha andando com Kardia para o bloco da sala do primeiro período. Eles estavam no bloco de Manigoldo, o do segundo período, mas o canceriano queria deixar o novo amigo seguro. - Agora você só tem que se enturmar, mas pra você vai ser vem fácil não é?

Kardia riu.

- Espero que sim, Mani! To tão ansioso. Os veteranos são muito azedos hein? To louco pra conhecer. – O escorpiano gesticulava e estava animado.

- Relaxa, garoto. Vai conhecer todos na hora do trote. Ou a maioria, pelo menos. – O italiano coçou a cabeça. – Ah, cole no professor de histologia. Ele da nota pra puxa-saco. Mas não se aproxime muito do de anatomia. Dizem que ele é meio... você sabe... Viado.

O loiro olhou sem saber que reação ter diante daquilo. E daí que o cara era gay? Ele não era gay, mas também não queria bater em um. Apenas riu então, pra não deixar o outro sem resposta.

- Ahh! Eu quero ver logo como vai ser tudo! – O loiro estava explodindo e saiu correndo animado. E em sua euforia trombou com a primeira vítima de sua agitação naquela faculdade – Ouch! Descul... – Kardia tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompido.

- Olhe por onde anda. – O ruivo com quem trombara disse, visivelmente chateado.

Por um instante Kardia parou de perceber o mundo. Que rapaz... Excêntrico estava ali na sua frente! Cabelos cor de fogo, pele clara e sem uma mancha sequer. Olhos âmbares, uma expressão séria e carregada. Usava um jeans preto e uma camisa marrom bem claro. Estava com fones de ouvido e nem sequer tirou para ouvi-lo se desculpar. O escorpiano não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido. Só sabia que, de algum modo, aquele enfezado chamava sua atenção.  
>Ele era tão diferente de tudo ali que Kardia teve vontade de segui-lo e atazaná-lo mais um pouco.<br>O ruivo ignorou o olhar estarrecido de Kardia e seguiu a marcha.

- Ei, Leveque! Porque esse mau humor? Já leu todas as suas revistinhas japonesas e está entediado? Te dou umas revistas que você nunca viu! Eu garanto. Chama-se Playboy! Você ta precisando. – Manigoldo tentou cutucar o francês, mas este nem lhe deu bola. – Ei Kardia! Acorde.

- Han?

- Eu sei que ele é esquisito, mas nem todos os seus veteranos vão ser assim. Olha eu aqui de prova.

- Ele é meu veterano? É da sua turma? – Kardia estava bobo ainda.

- Sim, sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não é do tipo que você vai conviver. É um daqueles nerds que sentam na primeira fileira e não vão a festa nenhuma.

- Leveque... – Kardia pensou alto. – É francês?

- É sim. Vai ver por isso ele não gosta de ninguém e se acha muito bom. Ah, vai saber. Deixa isso pra lá. Olha lá os seus colegas. Aquele grupo retardado ali de branco oh! – Manigoldo riu alto. – Só calouro mesmo pra vir de branco no primeiro dia de aula! Eu te avisei pra não vir, não avisei? Já já eles percebem que estão bancando os bestas.

- Obrigado, Mani!

- Relaxa, guri. É tranquilinho! Você tira de letra.

Kardia afastou-se, indo pra perto dos outros, mas não conseguindo tirar os pensamentos do ruivo. Não sabia se o achara interessante ou esquisito. O fato é que o francês tinha capturado sua atenção. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, apenas atrativo.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dégel viu um alvoroço na sua sala. A maioria dos seus colegas de turma se empoleirava no quadro de notícias. Ficara curioso, mas de jeito nenhum entraria no meio daquela guerra.

Avistou um loiro calado, sentado na primeira fila. Como no período passado, como no dia que se conheceram.  
>O ruivo caminhou até ele e sentou-se a seu lado.<p>

- Bom dia, Albafica. O que está acontecendo?

- Bom dia, Dégel. Parece que a faculdade inventou uma gracinha nova pra nós.

- Mesmo? E o que é? – O francês ficou preocupado.

- Vamos ter que "apadrinhar" um calouro. Sabe? Ajudar no que eles precisarem e aquela coisa toda. – Albafica parecia chateado.

O ruivo respirou aliviado. Ele não precisaria se preocupar. Poderia apadrinhar o primo, não teria problemas.

- Eu tenho um primo calouro.

- Então reze pra ficar com ele, porque os alunos estão se alvoroçando é pra ver quem foi o calouro sorteado pra eles.

O francês arregalou os olhos e foi se enfiar no meio das pessoas.

**...**

Kardia estava apressado, olhando para o cartaz que continha o nome do veterano que devia procurar. H. J. K... Kaila... Kana... Ah, sim! Kardia!  
>Agora que achara seu nome, rolou os olhos pra coluna dos veteranos, ver o nome correspondente ao seu.<br>Nem acreditara. Será que era o mesmo? E se fosse?

_Dégel Simon Leveque_

Então era esse o nome do ruivo genioso de hoje mais cedo? Nossa! Era um dia de muitas surpresas mesmo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Ta aí, gente!  
>O primeiro capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem. Essa fic surgiu meio do nada na minha cabeça.<strong>

**Pra quem ta acompanhando a "O que você quer?" deixo um aviso: Já estou trabalhando na continuação. É q eu to meio apertada com horário de estudos. E essa fic me pediu pra ser escrita. Rsrs**

**Por favorzinhooo! Deixem reviews! Façam uma autora feliz! *-*  
>Isso vale pros anônimos também. Viu gente? Não precisa ter conta pra deixar review.<strong>

**Kissus!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nem acreditara. Será que era o mesmo? E se fosse?_

_Dégel Simon Leveque_

_Então era esse o nome do ruivo genioso de hoje mais cedo? Nossa! Era um dia de muitas surpresas mesmo._

...

A Aula era de bioquímica e Kardia batia o pé no chão, inquieto, pensando no francês. O grego não dava a mínima atenção para o professor. Era seu primeiro dia de aula e não tinha nada útil sendo ensinado, ele não conhecia ninguém e o que tinha de melhor para pensar até agora era o ruivinho gelado.  
>Será que era ele seu veterano encarregado? O que será que o ruivo acharia dele? Será que ao menos se lembrava dele? Porque diabos aquele nerd chamara tanto sua atenção? Eram muitas perguntas. Suspirou. Estava louco para procurá-lo. O francês fazia o tipo reservado e sério, seria divertido vê-lo se irritar um pouquinho. Ele, Kardia, nunca se dera muito com nerds. Os chamados nerds sempre se achavam melhores do que ele e também... Eram fracassos sociais. Bem diferente do escorpiano, que tinha muito magnetismo pessoal e era popular. <p>

- Ei! – Um loirinho o chamou da cadeira de trás.

Kardia olhou-o por cima dos ombros, evitando virar-se por inteiro para não chamar demais a atenção do professor.

- Você anotou o que ele disse agora? – O loiro perguntou e, vendo a cara de interrogação de Kardia, explicou. - Sobre as prostaglandinas?

- Ahn... Não. Na verdade não ouvi nada do que ele disse. – Kardia riu e coçou a nuca. – Relaxa é só o primeiro dia.

- Assim que eu chegar em casa meu primo vai querer saber o que eu estudei e ai de mim se falar que eu não escutei nada. – O garoto riu. – Ele ia me matar.

Kardia virou-se pra trás e pôde ver melhor o outro. Era loiro, de curtos cabelos revoltados, olhos azuis e uma expressão pentelha. Parecia ser do tipo que gostava de chamar atenção e conseguia.

- Kardia Katsaros. – O grego estendeu a mão, que o garoto apertou com força.

- Regulus Gianakos.

Um toco de giz caiu sobre a cabeça de Regulus e, em seguida, um outro caiu sobre a de Kardia.

- Os senhores querem compartilhar conosco o motivo de tanta conversa ? – O professor cruzou os braços e os rapazes negaram com a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o quadro.

Regulus voltou a pegar uma caneta pra escrever enquanto Kardia se largou um pouco na cadeira, de um jeito despojado quase desafiador. O loiro chamava bastante atenção pela beleza e pelo corpo visivelmente mais forte que o de Regulus. O leonino via garotas suspirando pelo outro grego. Não que ele, Regulus, fosse feio. Pelo contrário, era bonito e também atraia muitos olhares, mas ele era mais novo do que o escorpiano. Kardia tinha jeito de homem feito e era sedutor.

Em algum momento, que Kardia não soube especificar por não estar escutando, o professor deu voz ao coordenador do curso de medicina. Um cara meio velho, com um cheiro de menta pra tentar disfarçar o odor de cigarro. Quando o escorpiano parou de pensar no ruivo para prestar atenção no coordenador, ele já estava pela metade do discurso.

-... Então eu espero que possamos ser bons amigos por aqui. E por falar em amigos, esse ano a faculdade instituiu o "veterano solidário". Como vocês já devem saber, para cada um de vocês há um veterano que ficará encarregado de ajudá-los com a adaptação e com as matérias. A faculdade acredita que assim o rendimento de vocês será melhor e isso vai tirar essa fama de "carrasco" que todo veterano costuma ter para os calouros. É um jeito de facilitar a amizade entre o segundo e o primeiro período. – O velho arrumou a gola do jaleco branco e sorriu. – Avisem-me caso eles não estejam cumprindo com a obrigação de auxiliá-los. De certa forma, vocês serão responsabilidade deles também. Obrigado.

Dado o aviso, o coordenador se retirou e os alunos foram dispensados.

Kardia pegou a mochila e rumou para a saída da sala. Já atravessa o batente quando a mão de Regulus pousou em seu ombro.

- Ei, que vai fazer agora? – O mais novo perguntou.

- Acho que vou procurar o meu veterano. – O loiro encarou o leonino. – E você?

- Ah, é verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. – Regulus bateu a mão na testa. – Eu não tenho nem idéia de quem é o meu. Só tem o nome, como é que a gente vai saber? Eles podiam colocar uma foto, sei lá.

- Eu faço uma idéia de quem seja o meu. Acho que trombei com ele hoje de manhã. Literalmente. – O escorpiano sorriu jocoso. – Ele ficou puto. É um desses nerds mal humorados que olham pra você e se não virem um livro nas suas mãos acham que você não é interessante.

- Falando assim até parece um primo meu. – O leonino riu. Podia ver claramente a figura do primo na descrição do outro. – Cara que fome.

- Todo mundo conhece um desses neh? Vamos arrumar um canto pra almoçar, então.

Kardia virou-se ao avistar o companheiro de apartamento.

- Mani! Oeee! – O loiro acenava e gritava com as mãos em concha perto da boca. – A gente vai almoçar onde?

O italiano desviou do caminho que fazia e foi até os dois calouros. Regulus pegou o celular e pôs-se a digitar para o primo.

" _Vou almoçar com uns caras... Quer vir?_ "

- Não grita tanto, grego. – O moreno apertou a mão de Kardia e olhou para o loirinho perto dele com ar de interrogação.

- Mani, esse é Regulus. Regulus, Mani. A gente ta dividindo apartamento.

- Manigoldo, mas pode me chamar de Mani. – O italiano estendeu a mão, que Regulus recebeu com um aperto forte.

- Eii! Manigoldo Rezzani é você?

- Eu. Porque?

- Você é meu veterano encarregado.

- Ah, vejam só! Que ótimo. Nem precisei sair correndo atrás de você. – Manigoldo pôs as mãos na cintura e passou a observar mais atentamente o grego à sua frente. – Você é meio pirralho não é não?

Uma veia fina saltou na têmpora do leonino, enquanto Kardia tapou a boca pra não rir. O grego mais velho já sabia o quanto Manigoldo podia ser desbocado e sem tato.

- Tenho dezoito, ok? E por pouco tempo. Faço dezenove no meio do ano. – O loirinho estufou o peito.

Manigoldo, no auge de seus vinte e dois anos, olhou pra Kardia e sorriu debochado do leonino. Como se dissesse: "Tudo bem, deixa ele se achar."

O bolso do leonino tremeu. Finalmente, a resposta no celular.

" Não vou almoçar. Vou comer um sanduíche e usar a hora do almoço pra estudar no anatômico."

Regulus bufou. Dégel era inacreditável às vezes. Bom, paciência. O melhor que ele fazia agora era ir almoçar e conhecer melhor o seu veterano.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

  
>O anatômico era um lugar mais afastado, silencioso e todo pintado em cinza e branco. O ambiente recheado de bancadas frias de metal, onde cadáveres eram colocados para estudo. Cores pálidas, mas, apesar de toda a tentativa de se fazer um ambiente fúnebre e sóbrio, os estudantes que ali entravam tinham em mente o aprendizado puro e simples. Nada além disso.<p>

- Acho que aquele sanduíche me enjoou. – O holandês passou a mão pelo estômago e deitou a testa numa área livre da bancada.

- Ora, vamos Albafica. Não seja molenga. – Dégel ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Ainda sua antiga mania. – Combinamos terminar esse capítulo ainda hoje. Passe-me o atlas, sim?

Albafica rolou o rosto, deitando em cima do exemplar do atlas de anatomia e empurrando com o queixo para o lado do ruivo, que pegou-o e começou a procurar a parte de digestório. Era cansativo ser nerd. Estavam adiantando o primeiro capítulo da aula de anatomia, que só seria dada no dia seguinte. Mas o que fazer? Tinha de concordar com Dégel, anatomia não era matéria pra deixar pra depois. Um órgão aqui, outro lá... Quando você percebe, está amontoado de coisas e nomes que deveria ter guardado e não guardou. Deitado de onde estava, olhava, de baixo, o rosto do outro. Era incrível. Para algumas coisas o francês era disperso como um artista que via o mundo em panorâmica e não queria perder nada, mas quando o assunto era estudar... Há! Sai de baixo. Não havia quem o fizesse largar. Poderia estar morrendo que não saía de cima dos livros.

O holandês deu um meio sorriso. Dégel era um bom amigo, meio calado, de pouca demonstração de afeto em público, mas era o amigo mais leal que poderia ter. Eles se davam bastante bem. Quando não estavam estudando, se reuniam na casa do outro pra algum filme, ou videogame. Mas no geral, estavam estudando.

**- **Dégel?

- Hm... – Ele nem ao menos tirou os olhos do corpo inerte à sua frente. Puxou a manga do jaleco e inclinou-se um pouco mais pra enxergar melhor o pâncreas do morto.

- Ainda não conheci meu calouro. – O loiro suspirou alto, estava odiando aquela ideia.

- Nem eu. – Esticou as luvas, remexeu algo dentro do abdome do cadáver e, com a mão livre, fez algumas anotações. – Mas sabe o que realmente me preocupa?

Albafica olhou-o curioso, como quem pede uma explicação.

- Esse duodeno não está aberto! – O francês apontou com as duas mãos, visivelmente chateado. Estufou o peito à procura do auxiliar do anatômico. – Como eles esperam que a gente veja as papilas duodenais? Me diz.

- Desisto de conversar com você. – Era impossível falar com o aquariano quando ele estava determinado. O loiro levantou-se. – O meu sanduíche tava estranho. Vou comprar um refrigerante pra ver se eu melhoro. Vem comigo. 

- Você está mesmo passando mal? – O francês olhou para o rosto do loiro, em busca de algum sinal de mentira.

Albafica sustentou o olhar analítico do ruivo com um pidão e emotivo, atitude descontraída que só tomava com Dégel. Eram bem parecidos na sua timidez e falta de interesse perante estranhos, mas juntos se soltavam um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – Retirou os óculos de aro fino e passou os dedos nas pálpebras fechadas. – Preciso mesmo de um tempo. Acho que o formol está irritando meus olhos.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X  
><strong>

Voltando do almoço, Kardia continuava animado com a ideia de finalmente estar na faculdade, conseguir sua independência.

- E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou ele.

Manigoldo riu, sentando-se num banco na área de lazer.

- Relaxa, calouro. Sua aula só começa daqui a cinquenta minutos. Vai tirar um cochilo, sei lá.

- To agitado demais pra isso. Quando vão nos mostrar a faculdade?

- Geralmente isso fica por sua conta mesmo.

- Ei, Regulus. Vamos dar um jeito de conhecer a faculdade? – O escorpiano chamou, mas logo percebeu que o leonino dormia no banco ao lado do seu. – Porra, que rapidez.

- Não é? Nem eu durmo tão rápido. – Rezzani olhava assustado para o novato. Estavam ali a o que? Dez minutos? Impressionante.

- Gianakos... – Kardia cutucou as costas do outro.

- Agora não, primo. Depois a gente estuda, prometo. – O loirinho resmungou e Kardia irritou-se.

- Acorda, seu broxa! – Estapeou forte a testa do leão, tirando risadas altas do italiano. 

- Ai, louco! Qual é o seu problema? – O mais novo esfregou a testa e sentou-se.

- Qual é o SEU problema. É o primeiro dia de aula e você ta dormindo? – Estava indignado.

- Ah ta. Vai dar uma de nerd agora e dizer que quer estudar? Justo o cara que não ouviu uma palavra do que o professor disse na aula?

- Que? – Kardia riu da ingenuidade do garoto. – Deixa de ser tonto. Eu quero ver a faculdade e de quebra conhecer alguns pares de peitos.

Manigoldo uivou em aprovação e os dois fizeram algum tipo de toque de mão estranho.  
>Regulus fungou, decidindo se o que ouviu era realidade de um cara meio estúpido ou se ainda estava sonhando.<p>

- Eu vou dormir. – Deitou de novo e tratou de tentar dormir.

Gianakos tinha de admitir, ficara um tanto bravo com o jeito do escorpião. Não gostava que mulheres fossem tratadas daquele jeito. Aprendera a ser respeitador mais com o primo do que com os pais e tios. O que chegava até a ser irônico.

- Mani... – O escorpiano olhou-o pidão.

- Nem vem. Meu calouro ta aqui e quer dormir. Então vou ser um bom veterano e dormir também.

Kardia fez língua pela desculpa esfarrapada do outro e tirou o boné do canceriano, jogando-o em outro banco.

- Chatos. Eu vou caçar o MEU veterano então.

O loirão se afastou, já sorridente de novo. Era animado e garotas já o cumprimentavam e olhavam só de vê-lo passar.

- Ei Regulus, quem é o tal veterano dele? – Rezzani recuperou seu boné e colocou-o no rosto tapando o sol. Percebendo a ausência da resposta, conformou-se e se ajeitou mais na mochila. – Viado, já dormiu. Ótimo, assim não me da trabalho.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Faltava muito ainda para que sua aula começasse, mas Albafica preferia ir de uma vez para a sala. Dégel se enfurnara na biblioteca e o loiro não estava a fim de estudar mais do que já haviam estudado. Também não queria ficar vagabundeando, afinal não era muito dado a conversas com outras pessoas.

Passou pelo batente de sua sala e percebeu a presença de alguém, abaixado no computador da sala que era usado pelos professores. Cada sala tinha um. Entrou fazendo silêncio e torceu o nariz quando reconheceu a figura ridícula que ali estava.

- Manigoldo! – Gritou, vendo o outro bater a cabeça na mesa, visto que a CPU ficava sob ela.

Colocou sua mochila em uma cadeira e virou-se ao canceriano

– Que pensa que está fazendo no computador dos professores? Alunos não têm permissão de mexer neles.

O canceriano esfregava o topo da cabeça com expressão dolorida.

- Não me amole, loiro. – Sacudia uma chave de fenda em uma das mãos. – Tenho coisas a fazer.

- Pois fique sabendo que avisarei sobre isso ao diretor. – Tendo dito, virou-se para sair do local, mas o italiano correu atrás do holandês intentando impedi-lo.

- Não, não era nada sério. Só ia afrouxar umas peças. Odeio aula de fisiologia.

- E atrasaria a aula de todos por conta de sua estupidez? Se não que aula, saia da sala! Aqui tem quem quer estudar. – Fechou a expressão e colocou a mão na cintura.

Manigoldo abriu mais os olhos. Era impressionante como era divertido tirar aquele filhote de nerd do sério. Seus traços eram um tanto delicados e olhando melhor os seus lábios notou que poderia confundi-los com o de uma garota, tão rosados e levemente carnudos que eram. Vixe, melhor nem olhar muito.

- Era só uma brincadeira inocente . Deixa de ser tão nerd! Credo! Está a cada dia mais parecido com o maluco do Leveque.

- Não admito que o insulte! Ele vai ser um dos que vão sair da faculdade médico de verdade, você provavelmente vai ser uma criança com um diploma. Até temo por seus pacientes e espero nunca precisar de seus serviços. – O loiro irritou-se. Manigoldo era só um vadio que usava da faculdade como status para conhecer mais garotas e levar sua vida fútil. Em nenhum universo ele poderia sequer falar de Dégel.

- Uhhh! Então não posso falar do seu namoradinho, que você logo se estressa? Para com esse discurso moralista. Você não era tão fresco até ficar cheio de intimidades com aquele francês. – Apontou o dedo no nariz do outro. Lembrava-se de que o holandês era menos arraigado a regras antes de se tornar íntimo de Dégel. Mas com o passar o tempo, a afinidade entre aqueles dois crescera muito.

- Ah, então você passa seus dias me observando? E tem coragem de me acusar de alguma coisa? – Albafica riu, arrogante. Queria mesmo irritá-lo. – Engula seus ciúmes e vá ver se eu estou na esquina.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu porta a fora.

- Vê se te enxerga, oxigenado. Não sou gay! Quem anda com francês é você e não eu. E ciumento é o teu rabo!

- Não vou contar nada disso a ninguém, mas ai de você se esse computador estiver com problema na hora da aula. – Ele gesticulou com o dedo em riste, dando voltas no ar e continuou a caminhar, como se nada tivesse ouvido da boca do outro. O que só deixou o italiano com mais raiva, enquanto via o porte altivo daquele loiro esnobe se distanciando. Ciúmes? Ele? Dele? Hah! Retardado, ele que se fodesse com o aquele ruivo estúpido.

Estressado, guardou a chave de fenda e saiu da sala. Tinha que se distrair e se distanciar da quase cena do crime.  
>Emburrado ainda pelo despeito do holandês, caminhou sem rumo e acabou por trombar em um dos corredores com Regulus, seu calouro, que parecia muito desanimado.<p>

- Que está fazendo aqui, moleque? Que eu saiba o primeiro período tem aula a essa hora. – Ele perguntou, estranhando.

- Recebi um telefonema e saí correndo da sala achando que fosse uma amiga, mas era só meu irmão.

- Se fosse só amiga você não estaria nesse estado. – O italiano riu.

- Tem razão, mas... Ela não me da bola, então... Somos só amigos mesmo. – Ele riu de forma tristonha.

- Então desapega, velho. Tem tanta menina bonita nessa faculdade. – O moreno olhou para os lados. – Olha, combinei sair com Kardia daqui a uns dias, se você quiser vir...

O loirinho pensou. Não gostava tanto assim de sair, mas estava meio deprimido e havia prometido a si mesmo que ia ser mais sociável quando entrasse na faculdade. Então, que mal haveria de ter?

- Ok, quero sim. Me dá um toque quando decidirem o dia que vocês vão. – Olhou para dentro da sala, vendo que o professor já tinha mudado completamente o assunto da aula e que ele se sentiria perdido se não se adiantasse. – Preciso ir, não quero perder essa aula.

- Certo, mas ei. Pode chamar o Kardia quando você entrar?

- Cara, Kardia nem apareceu aqui ainda. – Ele disse, sorridente com a ousadia do escorpiano, e voltou para dentro de sala.

Manigoldo riu-se e achou melhor sair dali, não queria que os outros calouros pensassem que ele era bonzinho demais. Não agora, o trote ainda nem havia chegado. E precisava de uma fama cruel para meter medo.  
>Mas onde estaria aquele cachorro do Kardia? Primeiro dia e matando aula? O rapaz era mesmo um dos seus.<p>

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

O loiro conversava animado com uma moreninha de bonitos olhos verdes, quando percebeu, dentro da biblioteca, os cabelos ardentes do ruivo que o estava perseguindo os pensamentos. Logo se livrou da garota, que pareceu meio desolada, mas ele não se importou. Entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se em uma mesa um tanto afastada da do ruivo. Pegou um livro qualquer e o abriu só pra ter uma desculpa para ficar ali.

Leveque, Leveque... Será que era o seu Leveque? Não daria tanto azar de ter dois garotos franceses com o mesmo sobrenome na sala de seus veteranos, não é? Esperava que não.

Observou-o por um tempo, sem saber muito bem o que procurava e porque não ia direto e falava com ele. Kardia torceu ao nariz ao constatar o quão nerd era o ruivo. O via estudar de forma afoita, canetas marca texto de todas as cores em cima de sua mesa. Santo Deus, aquilo parecia a bandeira gay. Pra que ele precisava de tantas cores pra estudar? Ele lia vários livros ao mesmo tempo e nem todos tratavam do mesmo assunto. Será que pra ele também seria assim? Arrepiou-se. Credo! Tomara que não.  
>O tal Leveque tinha uma expressão séria e concentrada e olhava feio sempre que um grupinho ou outro começava a conversar. Impressionante! Nerds! Só mudam de cara, são todos os mesmos. Se achando melhores que os outros só porque estudam demais e perdem suas vidas em livros.<p>

Kardia já tinha os nós dos dedos quase brancos de tanto fechar o punho, incomodado a respeito do jeitão maduro e certinho que o outro portava. E que com certeza, se fosse mesmo o seu veterano, esfregaria na cara dele o quanto ele era bom e o quanto Kardia não prestava.  
>O francês ajeitou os óculos, pela oitava vez desde que o escorpiano estava ali, e Kardia ficou pensando que ele sempre ajeitava da mesma maneira. Segurava o aro da lente direita e empurrava os óculos de encontro ao rosto. Tinha gestos delicados, gentis e suaves.<p>

Viu-o bocejar e mais uma vez mexer nos óculos, dessa vez para tirá-los do rosto. O escorpiano pode ver melhor os olhos âmbar que o francês tinha. Será possível que tudo nele era incomum? Deixava-lhe sempre destoante dos demais. Tanto sua aparência exótica, quanto sua perseverança incansável nos estudos. Vários haviam entrado e saído e ele permanecia lá, persistente. Mesmo estando cansado e agora Kardia sabia que o estava. Quando tirou os óculos ele esfregara os olhos como um menino sonolento. Fazia um biquinho chateado ao mexer uma boa quantidade de páginas e ver o quanto ainda faltava para terminar o que estivesse fazendo e o escorpiano sentiu empatia.

De repente, sentou-se impelido e à vontade para falar com o ruivinho. Aproximou-se da mesa em que ele estava, puxou uma cadeira e sentou displicente, achando graça da cara confusa que o nerd fazia para si.

- Olá! Lembra-se de mim? – Sorriu. E seu sorriso tinha algo de tão quente que o outro ficou com as faces coradas. – Vim desculpar-me devidamente.

- Lembro. Tudo bem... Não foi nada tão grave. – Dégel disse, incerto do que pensar sobre o loiro à sua frente.

Muito simpático, mas parecia ter um "quê" de perigoso, principalmente quando sorria. Aquele cabelo loiro e bravio, a pele com gosto de sol e aqueles olhos que lhe encaravam de maneira tão descarada. O rapaz à sua frente parecia um daqueles garotos que não se importavam com muita coisa útil. Notara que ele chegara lendo... Mas sabia que era uma farsa, já que o outro nem se dera o trabalho de virar o livro de cabeça para cima.

- Então, deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter voltado pra te assombrar, não é? – Debruçou-se na mesa.

De fato, era exatamente o que Dégel pensava. Sua pergunta não se sustentou por muito visto, visto que o escorpiano voltou a falar.

- Sou Kardia Petro Katsaros. – Estendeu a mão e sorriu ao ver os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem em entendimento. Um nerd como ele, provavelmente apegado aos compromissos, não teria deixado de ver o nome do seu calouro.

- Oh... Entendo. – Apertou a mão estendida de Kardia. Um aperto completamente mole, visto que ele estava mais ocupado em pensar o que fizera pra merecer um calouro que provavelmente não queria nada com estudos sérios.

Passados alguns minutos, Dégel recobrou a consciência e percebeu que ainda seguravam as mãos um do outro. Kardia visivelmente divertido com a expressão antes perdida e reflexiva do francês. O ruivo tornou o aperto forte e seguro, balançou a mão do outro uma vez, como para encerrar aquele contato incômodo.

- Então, Katsaros... Perdoe-me por não tê-lo procurado antes. Era minha obrigação achá-lo, mas parece que perdi a hora com meus estudos. – Ele pigarreou, visivelmente constrangido de já estar em falta com o outro.

- Ora, não é nada. Eu já estava mesmo de passagem por aqui, porque não facilitar seu serviço, não é? E me chame de Kardia. – O escorpiano tinha o queixo apoiado no punho e um sorriso aberto de quem estava claramente analisando todas as reações daquele francês. E Dégel se sentia extremamente incomodado com aquilo.

- Sim, claro. – Ainda o olhava confuso, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente daquele calouro maluco.

- Então, ruivo... – Dégel torceu o nariz. Conheceram-se há pouco mais de dez minutos. Ele era todo educado e, no entanto, aquele grego já se achava no direito de ter intimidade consigo. – Só conheço os bares por aqui. Quero muito que me ajude com uma coisa.

O francês bufou e Kardia sabia muito bem que já era considerado um inútil. Ele podia até ser fofinho com sono, mas era um nerd. E como tal, não resistiria a ficar indignado com sua postura. E era isso que ele queria. Perturbá-lo. Ainda mais porque, o ruivo não poderia fugir dele, já que eram ligados pelo compromisso da faculdade.

- Olhe... Se você quiser resumos, cadernos, material online, o que for. Eu te passo, mas não quero que você tome o meu tempo com tolices. – Ele abriu um marca texto e direcionou o olhar para um grande bloco de anotações.

- O coordenador do curso disse para avisar se vocês não fossem solícitos. Me ajudar na adaptação é o seu dever. – O loiro sorriu sacana, ouvindo o ruivo respirar pesado de raiva.

- Engraçado. Você parece o tipo que se adapta muito mais fácil do que eu. – Ele cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos, nerd. – Ele se levantou, arrastando a cadeira e ouvindo protestos contra o barulho. Dégel abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. O que só deu mais força ao outro para se aproximar por trás e sussurrar-lhe rouco. – Eu não sou tão desprezível quanto você acha.

A voz grave do loiro e o ar quente que lhe escapava dos lábios vindo acariciar sua orelha e pescoço, o deixaram visivelmente perturbado. Arrepiara-se levemente e praguejou a insolência do grego.

- O que você quer? – Deu-se por vencido. Não poderia fugir dele para sempre.

- Você podia me mostrar a faculdade. – Sussurrou de novo, dessa vez tocando a orelha do outro com o nariz.

Kardia sabia que seus atos estavam surtindo algum efeito no quieto francês. Se bom ou ruim, ele não sabia. Mas o que quer que fosse seria interessante. Sentia-se extremamente confortável tocando e atormentando o ruivo.

- E aí você me deixa em paz? – Dégel perguntou baixo, somente Kardia podia ouvi-lo. Queria se afastar, mas seus músculos pareciam não quererem se mover. Tinha algo de muito errado com aquele escorpiano.

- Só te procuro de novo quando eu precisar de verdade. – Katsaros olhava com atenção o pescoço alvo do outro. Sentia o cheiro do perfume francês dele, via aqueles lábios delineados arfarem baixinho, mostrando o nervosismo do ruivo. O rosto dele estava levemente corado e tudo aquilo só servia para deixar Kardia atordoado e ver o outro de forma cada vez mais adorável.

- Tudo bem. – Dégel abaixou um pouco mais o rosto, afastando a pele da respiração quente do ouro, para que pudesse pensar. Respirou fundo e recobrou o juízo – Agora vai, me deixe estudar. Eu já estive no primeiro período e sei que agora você deveria estar na aula.

Dégel empurrou o loiro, que sorriu da mesma forma que fazia para seduzir as garotas. Kardia saiu da biblioteca e repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter dado aquele maldito sorriso. Bem, isso não tem nada a ver com o francês. E sim com ele próprio. Ele era charmoso naturalmente, não poderia se culpar não é? Não estava tentando seduzir ninguém. Bem, só restava a ele assistir o que restava da aula e esperar.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Yay!  
>Mais um capítulo! Perdoem a demora.<br>Já tinha um tempo que eu estava parar escrever esse segundo capítulo.  
>Espero que gostem. E humildemente peço o comentário de vocês. Me ajuda muito na hora de escrever.<br>Agradeço a todos que leram, que acompanham.**

**Reviews de quem não tem conta:**

  
><strong>Lola-B:<strong>

Oláa!  
>Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O Dégel é uma dessas criações que eu tenho muito apego. Pode apostar que o Kardia não vai aliviar pra ele.<p>

Sobre esse casal eu ainda estou pensando no que fazer. Mas acho que vou colocar alguns "atritos" sim. Hsuahsua Se é que me entende.

suahsuah Que bom! Eu acho que seria uma coisa bacana de ter na Memória de dois pestinhas.

Agradeço a review!

**KARDIA:  
><strong>  
>Oii, querido! Thanks por estar aqui. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.<br>Bom saber que ta tão perfeita assim. Shasuahus  
>Espero que goste. Bjooos<p>

**Tuany:**

Simm! Exótico e lindão!  
>Ahh, que bom que vc reparou! Eu acho que o Kardia é bem do tipo que fica obsecado com as pessoas. Shuahsuahs<br>Sim, eles são não é? Achei que seriam os melhores para o papel de nerds. XD  
>Acho que ninguém prestaria atenção em mais nada! Shuahsuas<br>É, um pouco diferente, mas Tb achei que tinha um charme.  
>Mani é sempre safo neh? N tem jeito.<p>

Agradeço a review


End file.
